The invention relates to a paper bundling device that will allow newspapers and magazines and be stacked together and tied.
Several references show various paper bundling devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,381 to Murat discloses a newspaper storage and bundling system including a bin with side panels and four reels of rope extending down from the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,576 to Evans discloses a newspaper bundling device comprised of a pair of compartments each with a spool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,282 to Barnes and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,545 to White disclose additional paper packaging systems.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a paper bundling device that will allow newspapers and magazines and be stacked together and tied including a plate bracket assembly comprised of a pair of spaced apart vertical rails each being defined by an elongated vertical track. The rails each have a fixed horizontal stabilizer bar extending between upper ends thereof. The rails each have fixed horizontal supports extending outwardly from lower ends thereof. The fixed horizontal supports each have an offset outer portion. The offset outer portion has a pair of plates secured thereto. The pair of plates support a bundle of newspapers thereon. The fixed horizontal stabilizer bar has a pair of notched spacer bar extending downwardly therefrom inwardly of the rails. The plate bracket assembly includes a movable horizontal stabilizer bar. The movable horizontal stabilizer bar has a pair of slide pins extending inwardly therefrom for selectively engaging the notched spacer bar. The plate bracket assembly includes a pair of movable horizontal bars coupled with the elongated vertical tracks of the vertical rails. The movable horizontal bars have the movable stabilizer bar extending therebetween. The movable horizontal bars each have an offset outer portion. The offset outer portion has a pair of plates secured thereto. The movable horizontal bars are positionable atop the bundle of newspapers positioned on the fixed horizontal bars. A wall mountable bracket is securable to a selected wall area. The wall mountable bracket includes a corresponding bracket secured to the vertical rails of the plate bracket assembly whereby the plate bracket assembly can be mounted to the selected wall area. A pair of string guides extend downwardly from the offset outer portions of the movable horizontal bars of the plate bracket assembly. A spool of string holding bar is secured to one of the movable horizontal bars for holding a spool of string thereon.